greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
This is the complete Green Day discography. Studio Albums EPs * 1,000 Hours (1989) * Slappy (April 1990) * Sweet Children (Summer 1990) Compilations Albums * 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours (1 July 1991) * International Superhits (13 November 2001) * Shenanigans (2 July 2002) Live Albums * Live at Gilman Street (1994) * Live Tracks (1994) * Foot in Mouth (25 April 1996) * Bowling Bowling Bowling Parking Parking (25 July 1996) * Tune in, Tokyo... (9 October 2001) * Bullet in a Bible (15 November 2005) * 21 Guns Live EP (4 September 2009) * Last Night on Earth: Live in Tokyo (11 November 2009) * Awesome as Fuck (22 March 2011) Bootlegs *Radio Daze (1992) *Dookie Demos (1993) *Eating My Bugers (1994) *Endless Headtrip (1994) *Boring Days in Paradise (1994) *Woodstock and much more... (1994) *Having a Blast (1994) *Burnout (1994) *Basket Case Live USA (1994) *Kiss My Green Ass (1994) *Spitting (1995) *I'm Your Puppet (1995) *Welcome to Paradise (1995) *More Green Day (1995) *More Boring Days (1995) *What a Nice Green Day (1995) *Teenage Rampage (1995) *Green Daze (1995) *God Bless Amerika 1 (1995) *God Bless Amerika 2 (1995) *Youth Gone Wild (1995) *Green Power (1995) *Snotheads (1995) *Its a Green Day in Gothenburg (1995) *A Fistfull of Dookies (1995) *Live at Woodstock '94 (1996) *Noize Boyz (1996) *A Day Out in Paris (1998) *Nice Guys Finish Last (1998) *Bridge School Benefit (1999) *Unplugged (2001) *Four More Years:Odes To The All American Idiot (2005) Singles * Longivew (1994) (Europe: 1995) * Welcome to Paradise (1994) (Europe: 1995) * Basket Case (1994) * She (1994) (US promo only) * When I Come Around (1995) * J.A.R (1995) (US promo only) * Geek Stink Breath (1995) * Stuck With Me (1996) - Europe, Australia, New Zealand only * Brain Stew/Jaded (1996) * Walking Contradiction (1996) - Promo only * Hitchin a Ride (1997) * Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (1997) * Redundant (1998) * Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) / Redundant (1998) - Australia only * Prosthetic Head (1998) - Promo Only * Nice Guys Finish Last (1999) * Minority (2000) * Warning (2000) - Pt.2 2001 * Waiting (2001) * Macy's Day Parade (2001) - Promo only * Blood, Sex, And Booze (2001) - Promo Only * Poprocks & Coke (2001) - Promo only except Japan * Maria (2001) - Promo Only * I Fought The Law (2004) - iTunes America only * American Idiot (2004) * Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2004) - Pt.2 2005 * Holiday (2005) * Wake Me Up When September Ends (2005) * Jesus of Suburbia (2005) * The Saints Are Coming (2006) - With U2 * Working Class Hero (2007) - Promo and iTunes only * The Simpsons Theme (2007) - iTunes only * Know Your Enemy (2009) * 21 Guns (2009) * East Jesus Nowhere (2009) * 21st Century Breakdown (2009) * Last of the American Girls (2010) * When It's Time (2010) * Cigarettes and Valentines (2011) - Promo Only Category:Pages to be fixed